An oxygen barrier resin such as an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH) is used as a resin which is layered on a layer of a thermoplastic resin such as a polyolefin to form a multilayered container (refer to Patent Document 1).
In molding a multilayered sheet which employs the oxygen barrier resin such as the ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer as an intermediate layer, a solid-phase forming is adopted from the viewpoint of improvement in transparency and mechanical properties. However, such solid-phase forming has problems such as tearing and uneven thickness of the oxygen barrier resin layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-187808